Sincerity and Loyality
by Namikaze Ex-Black
Summary: Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes saat melihatnya. Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk takdir setiap makhlukmu. Biarlah walau pun aku tak bisa terlalu lama didunia. Paling tidak aku pernah merasakan menjadi istrinya walau sebentar. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

SETIA...

Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat kau mendengar kata-kata ini?

Dan lalu...

Cinta pertama...

Siapakah yang terlintas dipikiranmu sekarang?

Cinta monyetmu? Pacar pertama? Orang yang membuatmu berdebar untuk pertama kali atau-

Haha, oke. Aku rasa cukuplah pendapat tidak penting dariku barusan. Sekarang, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah pada kalian. Kisah cintaku, tentang seseorang. Yah, bisa disebut dialah...

Cinta Pertamaku...

**Sincerity © Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate-**T

**Warning-Out Of Character, Another Univresal,Typo(s)**

**Length-One Shoot**

**A Naruto and Sakura Fanfic**

Tahukah kau rasanya mencintai seseorang hingga setengah mati? Sampai rasanya bila kau tak bertemu dengannya sehari saja rasanya, ughh.. menyebalkan, membosankan dan semuanya datar.

Aku pernah merasakannya...

Oh, tidak.

Oke. Ini salah. Bukan pernah. Namun masih merasakannya.

Ohya. Satu lagi. Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku, Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Pekerjaan terakhirku adalah seorang Dokter pada sebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal dikota tinggalku. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Bermimpi mempunyai kisah cinta yang indah, dengan orang yang kita cintai tentunya.

Kalau pendapatmu mengatakan cinta pertama adalah seseorang yang kau sukai waktu kau menginjak bangku sekolah taman kanak-kanak, menurutku jawaban itu tidak tepat untukku. Karena aku pernah menyukai beberapa orang saat menginjank jenjang itu, namun terlupakan begitu saja saat sudah tidak pernah bertemu. Malah aku lupa bagaimana wajah mereka sekarang.

Dan kalau kau bilang itu adalah seseorang yang sukai sewaktu kau kecil, aku juga bilang itu keliru untuk , ya. Maksudku, keliru untuk kisah cintaku.

Kisah cintaku berkata, cinta pertama atau istilah kerennya yang orang-orang bilang jaman sekarang adalah... FIRST LOVE -Seperti judul lagu milik seorang penyanyi wanita Jepang yang dulu masih sering aku nyanyikan saat aku pertama kali jatuh cinta- adalah seseorang yang bukan pertama kali membuatku tertarik padanya. Namun seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan cemburu dan berdebar saat pertama. Dan dialah yang akan aku ceritakan disini. Dia. Yang selama bertahun-tahun kucintai. Walau tak pernah ada sedikitpun balasan darinya.

Mungkin orang-orang bilang aku bodoh. Aku aneh. Aku bla bla bla bla yang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena walaupun beberapa tahun sudah kulalui, dimataku, hanya ada dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu berdiri tegak disana. Menghipnotisku dengan tatapan lembut safir-nya.

ŏ

Tokyo Senior High School, 2006

"Sial! Sial! Sial!." Umpatku saat aku melihat gerbang sekolahku terlihat akan menutup separuh lagi. Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan saat pintu tersebut hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sseseorang yang memang setiap harinya selalu bertugas menutup pintu gerbang itu melihatku langsung saja menatapku dengan pandangan maklum dan menghentikan tangannya yang akan menutup pintu gerbang.

"Telat lagi Haruno-san?" Tanyanya saat aku sudah tepat berada didepan gerbang dengan napas yang ngos-ngos an. Aku hanya menatap lelah pada lelaki didepanku ini lalu menjawab walau masih agak terputus-putus karena kelelahan berlari.

"Hah.. hah... iya... maaf ya Iruka Sensei. Tadi pagi alarm di flatku rusak." Kataku. Dan ia langsung saja memberikan pandangan yang seolah olah berarti-Aku tahu kau berbohong-. Namun sepertinya ia tidak ambil pusing tentang hal itu. Ia malah tersenyum dan membukakan gerbang besi yang pastinya berat itu untukku bisa masuk.

"Arigatou Sensei." Kataku lalu berlari menuju dalam sekolah. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Ialah guru yang selama ini selalu baik kepadaku. Selalu membukakan pintu walau aku sudah terlambat. Dengan toleransi tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh menit tentunya. Dan untung saja selama ini aku tak pernah melanggar batas toleransi tersebut.

Iruka Sensei tahu alasan apa yang membuatku terlambat dan memandangku dengan wajah maklum setiap harinya. Ya, setiap pulang sekolah hingga pukul sepuluh malam aku harus kerja part time untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti enam bulan yang lalu. Aku ingin lepas dan hidup mandiri karena tidak ingin membebani panti yang sudah merawatku semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Untuk sekolah, aku mendapat beasiswa karena aku memang cukup berprestasi disekolah. Sedangkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hariku, aku cukupi dengan bekerja paruh waktu tersebut tentunya.

Mungkin semua orang yang melihatku, aku ini gadis yang malang. Namun aku tidak melihat seperti itu pada diriku. Bagiku, aku ini hanyalah makhluk tuhan yang tercipta dengan tidak beruntung saja. Namun aku yakin, tuhan selalu menyayangiku. Karena itulah aku selalu tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hidupku. Biarlah seperti ini. Yang penting aku bahagia apa adanya ^^.

ŏ

Aku terus berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang masih penuh dengan beberapa siswa yang bercengkrama itu. Memang, bel masuk jam pelajaran dan bel tertutupnya gerbang sekolahku tidak bersamaan. Selisih sepuluh menit.

Aku menengok sejenak pada jam tangan merah muda satu-satunya yang aku miliki itu. Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Hoi Teme! Lempar bola itu kesini sekarang." Terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari arah kanan aku berdiri disertai sebuah decitan benda karet yang memantul dengan permukaan datar. Dan entah mengapa, aku yang biasanya tak terlalu peduli pada urusan orang lain ini menoleh. Aku tak tahu. Tapi ada suatu dorongan yang membuatku melongokkan kepala pada arah sumber suara tadi.

Dan disana,aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang nampak kelelahan namun terus berusaha fokus pada benda orange yang jadi bahan perebutan di lapangan basket.

DEGG...

Tanpa sengaja, lelaki itu menatap kearahku. Iris biru itu, menghipnotisku. Rasanya, hangat. Namun sejenak kemudian ia kembali fokus pada permainannya, saat seseorang yang dipanggil 'Teme' tadi –yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si pangeran sekolah- mengoper bola padanya.

Sebuah perasaan aneh menelusup dalam hatiku saat mataku sempat beetemu pandang dengannya tadi. Nafasku sempat terhenti sesaat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang tadi sempat aku lihat berteriak itu. Aku menyentuh dadaku. Oh tidak. Ada apa ini. Seingatku aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung selama ini. Aku berdebar. Debaran cukup keras yang baru kali ini aku rasakan

"Huh! Dasar anak-anak itu." Suara cempreng seseorang mengalihkan pandanganku di obyek yang aku pandangi barusan. Berpindah pada mata aquamarine dan rambut blonde yang sekarang berada didekatku. Oh, kalau yang kalian kira itu adalah si lelaki yang menjadi objek pengelihatanku barusan, maaf kalian salah. Ini orang dan iris biru orang yang berbeda. Disebelahku sekarang berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang sudah menjadi sahabatku mulai menginjak bangku sekolan dasar.

"Haisshh... Ada apa Pig. Jangan mengomel didekat telingaku dengan suara se bombastis itu." Kataku dengan sedikit bercanda dan menutup telinga menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku memang suka sekali membuat kesal sahabat cantikku ini. Yang menurut Shikamaru-Ketua osis- sekolahku itu 'merepotkan' ini. Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau lihat mereka Sakura!." Tunjuk Ino dengan dagunya pada gerombolan anak yang sedang mengoper-oper bola basket dilapangan sana. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan kaki kiri yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai menandakan ia kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka, Pig?" Tanyaku heran karena sama sekali tak melihat keanehan pada anak-anak itu.

"Mereka itu pagi-pagi sudah berkeringat. Lihat juga Shikamaru yang pemalas itu jadi semangat bila sudah ikutan menyangkut soal basketnya. Apa mereka tidak tahu bau keringat mereka dipagi hari saat pelajaran itu sangat mengganggu, Forreheaaaaad." Cerocosnya lebar disertai jeritan kesal di akhir katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan kiriku.

Aku hanya menghela napas kecil. Yah, memang benar. Siapa memang yang ingin konsentrasi belajarnya di pagi hari terganggu oleh bau-bau an menyengat bernama keringat. "Memangnya mereka semua sekelas denganmu, Ino?"

"Tidak Sakura. Tapi bayangkanlah." Katanya dengan efek dramatisir yang berlebihan sambil mengangkat dua tangannya di udara seperti seseorang yang sedang membaca puisi. "Dua orang berkeringat yang masuk kelas pagi hari yang segar, akan mencemari udara dan mengganggu ketentraman proses belajar mengajar tentunya."

Jujur, aku sempat sweatdrop sejenak melihat drama didepanku barusan. Namun sebentar kemudian kedua alisku bertatut. "Dua?" tanyaku heran. Karena seingatku hanya Shikamaru yang sekelas dengan Ino. Seingatku sih.

"Bukan hanya tuan pemalas yang sukanya berkata aku dan semua hal itu 'merepotkan', Sakura." Ino memutar bola matanya tanpa alasan yang jelas lalu menunjuk seseorang di tengah lapangan. Aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan saat itulah aku kembali merasakan sensasi aneh didadaku. Ino menunjuknya. Lelaki itu. Dan ughh.. sensasi itu kembali aku rasakan. "Kau lihatkan, seseorang yang berambut kuning pirang sepertiku disana." Lanjut Ino yang hanya aku jawab anggukan kecil. Namun sejurus kemudian tanpa aku sadari mulutku membuat gerakan dan suara yang terdengar aneh bagiku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Ia baru pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Teman sahabat Sasuke pangeran sekolah yang tampan itu. Setiap hari mereka..."

Jujur aku tak terlalu memperhatikan ocehan panjang Ino selanjutnya yang pastinya berisi gosip-gosip itu. Hanya hal penting yang aku tangkap dan kumasukkan segera di memori otakku. Namanya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Dan dialah, orang yang membuatku berdebar saat pertama melihatnya. Aku tersenyum.

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Dan sejak saat itulah, nama itu tersimpan jelas di memori otakku.

ŏ

Tokyo High Scholl, 2007

"Tugas kalian hari ini adalah membuat dialog anak-anak." Kata seorang bermasker hitam dengan tampang malasnya didepan sana.

"Dialog apa Kakashi sensei." Seorang berambut cepol dua yang duduk dipojok depan mengangkat tangannya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Katanya lalu kembali duduk dikursi guru. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange bersiap membacanya. Buku paling erotis abad ini. Icha-Icha Tactics. Hei. Siapa yang tak tahu buku ini. Dan yang mengherankan para murid adalah, bagaimana bisa ada guru sejenis ini. "Pekerjaan dikumpulkan satu jam lagi." Lanjutnya yang membuat semua murid disana protes berjamaah sambil memasang tampang –orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali-

"Sensei... kenapa waktunya sedikit sekali. Ttebayo. Ttebayo " Suara lain disudut ruangan menginterupsi kegiatan sensei pervert itu yang akan membaca bukunya. Aku tersenyum saat Naruto. Ohya. Aku belum bercerita tentang yang satu ini. Kalau dulu saat kelas satu, aku dan pemuda ini berbeda kelas, tahun ini saat kelas dua aku sekelas dengannya. Inilah yang membuatku selalu bersemangat sekolah sekarang tiap harinya. Meskipun kadang ia terlihat bodoh dan sedikit konyol aku tetap menyukainya.

"Ah ! kesini!" Kakashi sensei memanggil seorang bertampang stoic yang langsung maju kedepan tanpa perlu dua kali dipanggil. "Satu lagi." Kini ia kembali menatap keseluruh kelas. "Kalian akan dibentuk dalam kelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang. Nama dan pasangan kelompok kalian sudah saya atur. Lihat disini. Neji akan membacakannya untuk kalian." Katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada ketua kelas.

Seluruh kelas langsung ribut dengan siapa mereka akan berkelompok nantinya. Banyak sekali siswi perempuan yang berebut melihat kertas itu berniat mengerubungi Neji Sang Gunung Es bertampang Harimau itu *dibakar Neji FC* *author:ampun!ampun!* berharap agar mereka bisa satu kelompok dengan sang pangeran sekolah. Sasuke. Namun niat mereka segera diundurkan begitu melihat Neji yang sudah memasang deathglare yang terkenal menusuk setajam silet itu.

Dan untuk menghindari keributan berlangsung lebih lama, Neji segera membacakan siapakah yang berkelompok dengan saskuke agar kegaduhan tidak semakin menjadi. Disusul raut kecewa gadis-gadis karena si beruntung yang mendapat peran tersebut adalah Shikamaru.

"Huh! Kakashi sensei menyebalkan sekali sih!" gerutu teman sebangkuku tersayang.

"Ada apa lagi sih Pig. Kenapa kau selalu saja menggerutu bila memulai dialog di Fic ini*ino sweatdrop: inikan naskah dari author* *lirik-lirik Black." Haha. Oke. Back to story.

"Kau tidak perlu tanya alasanku kan?" ino melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sambil memandang kearah Shikamaru dengan kesal. Aku ikut memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Ino. Dan tak perlu ditanya lagi kenapa. Sepertinya si gadis blonde ini sedang cemburu pada Sasuke. Aku sweatdrop.

"Sasuke itu lelaki, Pig." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ino memang sering cemburu. Entah shikamaru dekat dengan lelaki atau perempuan. Baginya, Shikamaru hanya boleh untuknya. *author: Apa-apaan itu. Shika juga cowoknya author kok* *shika: lu udah pernah nyobain Kagemane gue apa belum thor#deathglare* *author: ngacir aja dah*

"Iya. Aku tau Sakura. Tapi kan tetap saja..."

"Haruno Sakura-Namikaze Naruto."

DEGG..

Aku sempat terlonjak kaget yang langsung menghentikan celotehan Ino saat namaku disebutkan oleh Neji bersamaan dengan nama seseorang yang aku harapkan memang satu kelompo denganku walau harapan itu tak begitu besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu aku dan Naruto baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugas bahasa yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sensei. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebenarnya sebelum tugas ini dikumpulkan. Sekarang aku hanya berdiam ditempat duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja.

Yah. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak hanya diam saja, sedangkan Naruto sekarang nampak tertawa-tawa dengan Hinata yang duduk berada tepat didepannya tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sekelompok dengannya. Hinata. Yang semua orang di Tokyo High School inii tahu ia menyukai Naruto. Inilah yang membuatku sedikit sedih sebenarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku dan Naruto sekelas, jujur aku sama sekali tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Aku sempat khawatir, apa ia tahu perasaanku selama ini dan membenciku?

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan diotakku memikirkan kenapa alasan sebenarnya aku dan Naruto tak pernah bercakap-cakap sebelumnya.

"Hinata. Ada sesuatu dirambutmu." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja membuatku ingin mendongakkan kepala. Dan disana, aku melihat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan sesuatu dikepala Hinata namun tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Hinata yang hendak memeriksa kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan naruto tadi. Membuat wajah mereka memerah bersamaan.

Dan, sebuah perasaan aneh yang aku tak tau ini namanya apa, hari ini kembali aku kenali. Rasanya sakit. Aku segera menelungkupkan kembali kepalaku dimeja. Sebuah bulir bening yang aku tahu itu bernama air mata muncul dari sana. Apa kalian tahu rasanya begitu sakit melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat dengan dengan orang lain dihadapan kita walaupun kita sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa ada yang tahu. Hanya jejak jejak air mata yang aku lihat menetes membasahi di lantai dibawahkku sana. Aku sudah tidak perduli apa yang Naruto dan Hinata sekarang lakukan. Mungkin akan semakin perih bila aku mengetahuinya. Karena itu aku memilih untuk tidak melihatnya. Dan didalam hatiku aku mulai bertekad, aku lupakan saja lelaki periang disebelahku ini mulai sekarang.

ŏ

Tokyo Senior High School, 2009

Oke. Aku tau aku plin-plan. Setahun yang lalu aku memang bilang akan melupakan lelaki blonde penghias mimpiku semenjak sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu itu. Tapi sekarang aku disini. Didepan ruang ganti laki-laki menunggunya pulang untuk menyatakan persaanku. Karena asal kau tahu saja, saat aku berusaha melupakannya semakin besar pula rasa sukaku padanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu guru-guru telah mengumumkan siapa saja murid yang lulus ujian nasional tahun ini. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Karena aku tahu aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Oh tidak, bolehkan aku meralatnya dengan kata SANGAT MEMUASKAN. Karena aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi ketiga setelah si jenius Shikamaru yang mendapat nilai paling sempurna dan diatasku masih ada lagi Tuan Muda Tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi kecerdasan otak selain kelebihan tampan yang ia miliki itu. Yah, walau tak mendapat nilai paling tinggi akupun bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah dengan nilaiku yang sekarang ini nantinya.

"Naruto!" panggilku saat aku melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang aku tunggu keluar dari dalam ruang ganti sendirian. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut melihatku di sini. jujur. Ini baru pertama kali aku memanggil namanya walaupun sempat selama dua tahun sekelas dan 3 tahun sekolah dengannya.

Ia lantas berjalan menghampiriku. Jujur. Rasanya jantungku mau meledak saat itu juga melihatnya menghampiriku. Ekspresinya aneh. Aku tak bisa membacanya. Tapi yang jelas, aku bahagia. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan berbincang lagi dengannya setelah satu tahun berlalu.

"Kau? Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya sedikit bingung. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya ia masih mengingatku sebagai teman sekelasnya kan? Yah walaupun hanya pernah SATU KALI berbincang karena kebetulan tidak terduga setahun yang lalu karena tugas Kakashi sensei.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" ia memasang ekspesi bertanya yang menurutku itu begitu imut dan tampan. Namun aku buru-buru menyingkirkan euforiaku itu. Tak ingin menghancurkan kesempatan berharga yang mungkin tak akan pernah kudapat lagi selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto." Aku sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang hanya terdiri dari tiga suku kata namun memiliki sejuta arti itu tuba-tiba meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Dan aku sempat mengutuki juga mulut emberku ini yang main langsung saja bilang suka padahal pada awalnya aku tadi berniat berbasa-basi dulu.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto usai aku menyatakan perasaanku. Ekspresinya terkejut dengan bibir yang terbuka dan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Namun sejenak kemudian ekspresinya mengeras dan pandangan matanya menjadi nanar. Tangannya mengepal erat sambil menahan marah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan saat aku sadari ternyata matanya sedang tidak menatap kearahku. Namun ke arah lain.

ZEPPP

Rasanya pisau bernama sakit hati kembali menusuk dan menghujam tahun ini. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku melihatnya. Dan ini siaran live. Oh, oh salah. Bukan. Tepatnya ini penglihatan nyata oleh kedua mataku sendiri. Diujung sana, aku melihatnya. Melihat dua orang sedang berpagutan mesra dibawah pohon seberang ruang ganti pria. Yah, disana. Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri. Berpelukan dan... Sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi apa itu kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

Air mataku menetes lagi saat itu dan tanpa aku sadari aku mencengkeram erat dadaku yang perih. Bahkan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya pun dia hanya melihat ketempat tersebut. Dan tanpa perlu aku tanya serta ungkapkan perasaanku lagi, aku tahu Naruto pasti akan menolakku nantinya.

Aku langsung saja berlari menjauhi lelaki pujaanku itu dengan perasaan terluka. Tak ingin lagi melihat ekpresi Naruto selanjutnya. Itu terlalu menyedihkan untukku. Aku tak ingin dihadiri sakit yang menusuk-nusuk itu lagi. Terlalu sakit.

Dan langit serasa ikut mengatakan bahwa aku menyedihkan. Hujan terus turun disaat aku berlari entah kemana. Mengguyurku dengan deras membuat kulitku sakit karena hujaman-hujaman tajam air langit itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan hujaman pisau sakit hati didadaku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku lelah terus berlari. Aku berhenti. Jatuh berlutut ditengah jalanan yang sepi. Aku berteriak. Baru kali ini sebenarnya aku berteriak keras menyampaikan seluruh amarahku. Selama ini aku hanyalah wanita pendiam yang hanya akan ribut bila bersama Ino saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Sakura Haruno semenyedihkan itu? Bahkan disaat aku ingin meminta waktunya sebentar lelaki itu masih saja melihat pada wanita lain. Rasanya sakit.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku akan menghadapi sakit hati bila Naruto menolakku nanti. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanyalah Naruto yang pastinya akan bilang. 'Maaf Sakura. Aku tak bisa menerimamu. Kita berteman saja ya.' Atau 'Maaf. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang aku cintai.' Bukan penolakan tanpa kata namun sukses menyayat-nyayat perasaanku yang sering terluka namun tidak juga kebal ini. Dan merasa tidak... dianggap.

"Kau bodoh Sakura. BODOH BODOH BODOH!" Aku mengumpati diriku sendiri. "Aku.. aku... aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu sebelum aku mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolakku tanpa kata-kata." Aku menangis dan terisak kecil. Berbicara entah pada siapa saat itu. Pada hujan mungkin. Pada aspal keras dibawahku. Atau pada diriku sendiri yang menyedihkan ini. Hidupmu benar-benar miris Sakura. Sakura Haruno yang malang.

ŏ

Tokyo City, 2009

Sumpah. Apakah tuhan tidak sayang aku? Atau karena ia terlalu sayang padaku ia terus-terusan betah untuk mengujiku? Sumpah –lagi- aku benar benar tak habis pikir akan kesialan nasibku yang satu ini. Tadi pagi aku baru saja pulang dari kampus baru yang akan aku tempati sekolah sebulan lagi sebelum masa ospek dimulai.

Aku meneguk lagi air mineral botolan ditanganku dengan penuh emosi. Aku menenggaknya sudah seperti orang stress yang minum bir saja. Lalu membanting botol tak berdosa itu kembali ke meja. Menimbulkan suara botol remuk namun sebenarnya belum remuk. Hanya saja dramatisir tenagaku yang begitu besar ini mebuatnya seolah olah seperti botol malang yang tak salah apa-apa dan menjadi bahna kekesalan kemarahanku saja. memang begitu ya-

Ah, sudahlah. Untuk apa aku membahas masalah botol yang tak penting ini. Kembali pada topik awal. Tahukah kalian apa yang membuatku emosi siang ini? Yakk. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kenapa aku mesti satu kampus-satu fakultas-dan satu kelas-lagi dengan bocah tampan-ughh.. aku masih menyebutnya begitu.-bocah tampan keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Argggghhhhhh." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi dan merebahkan tubuh ke sofa di flatku yang bobrok ini. Flat pemberian seorang kerabat jauhku yang sekarang sudah tinggal diluar negri dan sepertinya tak akan pernah kembali.

"Arghhhh..." dan erangan kedua kembali terdengar dari bibir tipisku saat aku merasakan sebuah nyeri menusuk-nusuk perutku.

Sial. Maag ku kumat.

Aku berdiri menuju dapur dengan langkah tertatih sambil memegangi perut sebelah kiriku yang nyerinya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Mengobrak abrik sebuah laci dan menyambar sebuah kotak P3K dengan kasar. Aku segera membuka kotak tersebut.

Tidak. Persediaan obat maag ku habis. Aku teringat bibi Tsunade, seorang wanita baik yang tinggal di seberang flat ku berniat meminta obat maag siapa tahu ia punya.

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu, memakai mantel tebalku tanpa memakai alas kaki. Nyeri diperutku membutakan semua hal. Yang ingin aku dapat sekarang hanyalah obat maag yang siapa tahu bisa langsung meredakan nyeri ini walau perlahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku langsung keluar setelah sukses membuka kunci pintu flat ku.

TOKK..

TOKK...

"Bibi.. Bibi Tsunade, ini aku." Panggilku parau sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam perutku. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahiku yang lebar ini. Namun sia-sia. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu aku berdiri didepan sana sang pemilik pintu tak juga membukakan pintunya.

. aku mengumpat terus dalam hatiku. Menyesali kebodohanku. Bibi Tsunade tadi pagi kan pamit padaku ia akan ke Suna selama seminggu. Ah. Benar-benar bodoh. Oh, tidak Sakura, semenjak kapan kau menjadi pikun begini. Apa terus memikirkan bocah Namikaze bernama Naruto itu dulu setiap hari membuatmu menjadi bodoh sekarang, hah.

Uppss. Aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan bocah itu disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Aku berbalik menuju flatku yang masih terbuka. Nyeri maag ini begitu aneh. Biasanya tidak sampai seperti ini. Mungkin memang aku kurang teratur makan.

Sesampainya didalam, aku segera menyambar sepatu bootku yang hangat untuk pergi keluar dimusim dingin yang menusuk ini. Terpaksa aku akan membeli obat di mini market saja. Aku tak begitu kenal pada orang-orang di flatku walau sudah hampir tiga tahun aku berdiam di flat ini. Semua penghuni selalu sibuk tanpa memperhatikan tetangga-tetangga mereka disebelah atau depan belakang.

Perutku terasa semakin nyeri saat aku akan sampai tangga yang membawaku menuju lantai bawah karena flatku berada dilantai tiga. Masih jauh. Tapi rasanya aku sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan. Ditambah lagi mual yang mulai kurasakan sekarang. Tuhan, aku tidak kuat. Tapi terus saja kupaksakan kakiku untuk berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga yang laknat ini-karena begitu banyak-. Dan dilantai kedua, aku merasakan tubuhku benar-benar sudah akan limbung. Namun seseorang debgan rambut berwarna kuning cerah tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya... kukenali sebagai...

"Aggghhh." Aku merintih saat nyeri hebat itu lagi-lagi datang. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap-putih-gelap-putih lagi. Sampai akhirnya, semua hanya gelap. Tubuh dan kepalaku memberat. Sepertinya aku pinsan dan akan terjatuh kelantai.

ŏ

Mataku terasa berat. Nyeri yang menusuk masih kurasakan didaerah sekitar lambungku.

"Ahhhg." Aku mengerang kecil saat tusukan itu kembali datang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seseorang yang begitu familiar menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh kesamping.

Deggg...

Mata biru itu. Rambut kuning cerah. Wajah tampan itu dan...

Aku mengucek ngucek mataku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Ah.. aku pasti berhalusinasi." Kataku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Dan setelahnya, aku mendengar sebuah kekehan kecil disampingku.

"Kau pikir aku ini hantu, Haruno-san."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku melihat sesorang disampingku ini tertawa. Begitu tampan dan,,,

Ckittt...

Aku kembali mengerang kecil saat kurasakan sakit dilambungku muncul lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Haruno-san?" ekspresi gelinya yang tadi kulihat kini berganti dengan cepat menjadi ekpresi panik. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Hanya mengangguk kecil. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau sakit apa?"

ŏ

Tokyo City, 2011

"Naruto Baka! Ayo bangun!" kataku sambil menyeret sebuah selimut yang digunakan lelaki pirang ini. Namun naas, saat aku menyeret selimut tersebut, seseorang yang yang dibungkus selimut itu tadi barusan ikut jatuh menggelinding dari dalam selimut.

Dan...

"Upss. Maaf Naru. Tanganku sedang dalam mode kekuatan penuh pagi ini." Aku berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan sang korban yang sudah jatuh menggelinding mencium tanah hanya mengerang kecil disusul sebuah rengekan lain.

"Aduh. Kau tega sekali padaku Sakura-chan." Ia mengelus-elus dahinya lalu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dilantai. Oke. Mungkin orang yang melihat ini akan bilang aku tidak sopan. Tapi ini sudah jadi kebiasaan baruku setiap pagi semenjak setahun lalu.

"Siapa suruh kau terus-terusan molor seperti kerbau begitu. Cepat mandi dan kuliah Baka!" aku melipat kedua tanganku didada dan tersenyum tipis melihatnya mengerucutkan bibir yang bagiku terlihat imut sekali. Dan aku suka sekali ekpresinya yang seperti itu. "Aku akan memasak sarapan dulu sekarang." Aku berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan beralih menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei! Tunggu. Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk seperti itu. Oke oke. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku dan dia bisa menjadi akrab semenjak setahun yang lalu itu. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

[[Flashback]]

Cklek..

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara dari pintu flatku. Sesorang langsung masuk menghampiri kasurku yang tidak memiliki ruangan khusus untuk kamar tidur didalamnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya orang itu lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja pantry. Aku mengangguk. Yah. Beberapa waktu lalu setelah nyeri maag yang melandaku dengan hebat itu menyerang, ialah yang pontang-panting merawat dan membelikan obat untukku. Aku sedikit sungkan juga padanya sejujurnya.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju rak piring, mengambil sebuah mangkuk kosong dan menuangkan sesuatu berwarna putih yang berasal dari bungkusan kantong plastik yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menghampiriku dengan sebuah senyuman memikat yang aku serasa begitu silau bila melihatnya.

"Makanlah bubur ini." Ia menyerahkan mangkuk itu padaku dengan sebuah cengiran. Namun aku bergeming. Mamandangnya dengan sinis.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua Namikaze-san!" ucapku tajam. Cengiran lebar dari bibirnya menyurut perlahan.

"Jangan memberiku harapan. Apa kau ingin semakin menyakitiku dengan memberiku harapan." Lanjutku dengan suara tercekat. Air mataku rasanya ingin tumpah. Kebaikannya yang seperti inilah yang akan membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"Sakura..." Suara itu menyapu pendengaranku dengan lembut. Membuatku terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama kecilku. Dan itu, tak pelak membuatku melayang.

Ia mengambil kembali mangkuk yang diserahkannya padaku tadi dan meletakkannya dimeja. Terdengar suara nafasnya yang dihela pelan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggengam tanganku. Memberikanku sensasi aneh yang tak bisa aku jabarkan.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu." Katanya sambil menatap kedalam emeraldku dalam. Aku terbelalak. Sedikit tertohok ucapannya barusan. Tidak menyangka membuka memoriku tentang kejadian yang begitu ingin kulupakan itu.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak langsung menjawabmu saat itu. Malah memperhatikan hal lain. Tapi sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucapan dan pandangannya begitu lembut. Membuatku semakin terhipnotis dengan dua bola mata sewarna langit itu.

"Aku akan mencoba menyukaimu." Kata-katanya yang terakhir membuatku kembali terkejut. Apakah ini mimpi. Oh, seseorang. Tolong. Tampar aku dengan sandal kali ini. Aku tertegun. Lidahku kelu. Apa maksud lelaki dihadapanku ini.

Dan belum selesai keterkejutanku akan pernyataannya barusan, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan ia yang memelukku.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura Haruno."

Orang ini apa main main. Dua kali. Oh salah, berkali-kali tepatnya. Orang ini menbuatku terkejut hari ini.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama lidahku terasa kelu, aku bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini serius Sakura-chan." Nah. Apa lagi ini. Ia memamnggilku dengan embel-embel chan sekarang.

"Apa kau menjadikanku pelampiasan gadis Hyuuga itu?" kata-kata-kataku sukses membuatnya beku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang menegang saat memelukku.

"Bu-Bukan begitu sebenarnya. Aku.."

"Oke. Aku terima." Entah setan jenis apa yang merasukiku untuk menerima permintaannya tadi. Aku mengiyakan tawarannya tadi. Ia, kekasihku sekarang.

[[FLASHBACK end]]

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan satu tahun yang lalu itu. Mungkin orang akan menyangka aku ini gila karena mau menerima sesorang menjadi kekasihku untuk aku menjadi pelampiasannya. Namun aku bahagia. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyakitiku satu tahun ini. Malah selalu membahagiakan dan menuruti segala sesuatu yang kumau. Menerima segala perlakuan kasar dan beberapa hantamanku kalau ia bertindak bodoh.

Satu lagi. Ia tinggal di flat sebelah flatku sekarang. Menjadi tetangga selama sekitar satu tahun ini. Dan membuatku sibuk setiap harinya karena harus mengurusi segala tetek bengek yang ia butuhkan selama ini. Tapi jujur, aku suka ini. Aku sudah seperti istrinya saja. Begitulah yang orang-orang katakan bila melihat kedekatan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masakanmu belum selesai Sakura-chan?" kurasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang di barengi sebuah suara yang menggelitik ditelingaku. Aku mengenali aroma ini. Wangi tubuh khas kekasihku. Naruto.

"Sudah selesai Naru." Aku mematikan kompor didepanku. Lalu ikut mendekap tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangku. Kurasakan bibir lembutnya mengecup pipiku sejenak. Walau ia terkadang nampak bodoh dan konyol, namun disaat-saat tertentu ia akan menjadi seseorang paling romantis didunia kalau kau mau tahu.

Aku mendongak. Mendapati iris biru jernih itu menatapku intens. Dan aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan bila sudah seperti itu pandangannya. Otomatis aku menutup kedua mataku. Dapat kurasakan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Namun, tinggal beberapa mili lagi sesuatu itu akan sampai, bel pintu flatnya yang berbunyi nyaring menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

Ia mendecak kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Dasar bel pintu sialan. Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini." Keluhnya kesal.

"Mungkin itu Paman Jiraiya yang ingin meminjam palu lagi, Baka. Cepat buka pintu." Perintahku. Aku lalu mengangkat panci di atas kompor dan meletakkannya di meja. Aku tahu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menggerutu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu walau aku tak melihatnya karena kembali sibuk menata masakan-masakanku ke meja.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Paman Jiraiya selama ini bila meminjam palu pada Naruto. Aku melongok pada jam dinding berbentuk jeruk yang terpasang didinding dapur Naruto. Lima belas menit untuk meminjam palu saja. Aneh.

Aku bangkit menuju ruang tamu. Mungkin saja yang datang bukan paman Jiraiya. Namun tamu yang lain. Aku melongok keruang tamu.

Degg... mataku terbelalak.

Dan, rasa sakit yang sudah tak pernah menghantuiku lagi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu itu, kembali datang. Perih. Sakit. Dan kesal kurasakan bercampur jadi satu sekarang ini. Disana. Didepan mataku. Kekasihku memeluk wanita lain. Dia... kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sakura-chan? K-kenapa k-kau ada disini?" suara lembut wanita yang memanggilku ini membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita dihadapannya kini. Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pias.

"Oh hai Hinata-chan. Aku baru saja ada perlu dengan Namikaze-san barusan." Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto yang seakan memberikanku tatapan protes karena aku memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Bukan nama kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Silahkan melepas rasa rindu kalian." Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sinis seraya memandang tajam wajah pucat Naruto. Tak lama kemudian aku membuka pintu flat naruto dan kembali menutupnya berusaha sehalus mungkin agar pintu itu tak menjadi sasaran kekuatan monsterku yang sedang mengamuk.

Aku berlari memasuki flatku. Menutupnya dengan keras dan segera menguncinya dengan kasar. Air mataku menetes. Tubuhku jatuh merosot di balik pintu. Kutekuk kedua lututku dan kutelungkupkan wajahku kedalamnya. Rasanya perih sekali melihat pemandangan tadi. Dan bahkan Naruto tak mengejarku saat aku pergi tadi. Apa begitu mudah ia melupakanku bila gadis manis keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah didepannya. Begitu tidak berartikah aku yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun ini bila ia telah kembali.

Aku terus menangis. Tak dapat membendung perih yang membuncah didadaku ini. Berkali-kali aku memukul-mukul dadaku. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Namun nihil itu tidak berhasil. Luka lama yang telah ia sendiri yang menutupnya itu, kini terbuka kembali karena ulahnya juga.

TBC-

**GYAAAAAAA**  
**apa ini? apa ini?*bingung sambil lari2 bawa bantal naru***

**yaapun, suer dah. sumpah. kemarin malem tangan saya yang gak bisa tertib ini tiba-tiba ngetik sebuah fic waktu kepikiran orang yang saya sukai waku SMP dulu *yah. apaan sih ini. malah curhat***

**oke oke. saya kembali. aduh.. saya benar-benar ga bakat bikin oneshoot ternyata ya.. jujur, sebenernya ini fic itu awalnya terencanakan untuk jadi sebuah one shoot aja. tapi waktu saya cek lagi kemari male, fic ini separuhnya aja udah lebih dari 5000 karakter. hua.. maafkanlah saya yang ga berbakat ini. bukan maksud saya nyampah d FFN sebenarnya. tapi saya pengen banget punya archieve narusaku di akun saya. dan jadilah fic aneh yang sepertinya mbulet ini. halah.**

**ini fic dah selesai kok sebenarnya. digarap kemarin malem dan langsung hampir jadi sore ini. cuman saya ga langsung publish jadi satu karena ternyata udah 9000 karakter lebih sebelum masuk ke endingnya. jadinya gini deh. saya pisah jadi dua. atau tiga mungkin ya, supaya gak kepanjangan dangebosenin yang baca.**

**ohya, saya juga mau minta maaf buat pembaca Fic saya yang Iain. yaitu fic Into The New World ama My Foolish Regret karena masih belum layak publish. hehe. saya usahakan mungkin sekitar selasa depan.**

**okelah! basa basi lagi saya terbitkan fic amburadul ini. kalo ada yang suka dan review saya usahakan publish chap terakhirnya cepet deh. hehe. tapi kalo ga ada yg suka bakal saya hapus aja dari pada menuhin ffn . hehe**

**saya tunggu review dan respon para pemirsaa. e salah. pembaca maksudnya...^^**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

YO! *angkat sebela tangan ala kakashi*

Hai hai minnaaaaaaa. Hehe. Saya seneng banget ternyata fic ini chapter kemarin ada yang review loh. Yaampun. Sumpah. Sayanya seneng banget. Yah, walaupun yang rev ga banyak sih. Tapi saya tetep seneng.

Hoho..

Special thank's kali ini saya tujukan pada: **Namikaze Resta, cutenaru, Lily Purple Lily, Kuromi No Sora dan Nona Fergie **yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Juga pada yang udah nge-fave dan follow..

_Arigataou Gozaimasu minna-san_

buat yg ga Login **NaruSaku-Hime: **makasih uda dbilang lumayan. hehe. kalo typo emang banyak. hehe. aku usahakan chapter ini kagak ada typonya. trimakasih udah RnR nya ya Hime-san :)

Buat Kuromi No Sora, makasih juga atas saran-sarannya. Semoga bagian kedua ini ga mengecewakan ya.. J

Dan saya mau berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang mau berkunjung ke fic ini walau masih jadi silent readers.

Okedah, tanpa banyak cingcong seperti bencong..  
Saya persembahkan fic abal ini…  
Happy reading.. J

_**Sebelumnya…..**_

"S-Sakura-chan? K-kenapa k-kau ada disini?" suara lembut wanita yang memanggilku ini membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita dihadapannya kini. Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pias.

"Oh hai Hinata-chan. Aku baru saja ada perlu dengan Namikaze-san barusan." Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto yang seakan memberikanku tatapan protes karena aku memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Bukan nama kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Silahkan melepas rasa rindu kalian." Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sinis seraya memandang tajam wajah pucat Naruto. Tak lama kemudian aku membuka pintu flat naruto dan kembali menutupnya berusaha sehalus mungkin agar pintu itu tak menjadi sasaran kekuatan monsterku yang sedang mengamuk.

Aku berlari memasuki flatku. Menutupnya dengan keras dan segera menguncinya dengan kasar. Air mataku menetes. Tubuhku jatuh merosot di balik pintu. Kutekuk kedua lututku dan kutelungkupkan wajahku kedalamnya. Rasanya perih sekali melihat pemandangan tadi. Dan bahkan Naruto tak mengejarku saat aku pergi tadi. Apa begitu mudah ia melupakanku bila gadis manis keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah didepannya. Begitu tidak berartikah aku yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun ini bila ia telah kembali.

Aku terus menangis. Tak dapat membendung perih yang membuncah didadaku ini. Berkali-kali aku memukul-mukul dadaku. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Namun nihil itu tidak berhasil. Luka lama yang telah ia sendiri yang menutupnya itu, kini terbuka kembali karena ulahnya juga.

**Sincerity and Loyality © Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate-T**

**Warning-Out Of Character, Another Univresal,Typo(s)**

**Length-One Shoot (Bagian Dua)**

**A Naruto and Sakura Fanfic**

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku sama sekali belum menemui Naruto semenjak kejadian tersebut. Aku selalu terkesan menghindarinya dan ia juga tak pernah nampak lagi. Dikampus ataupun di flat. Dan ia, tak pernah menghubungiku sekalipun.

Aku tersenyum miris mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Mungkin ia sedang bersama Hinata sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum bila orang-orang bertanya dimana Naruto. Mungkin terlihat aneh bagi mereka yang biasanya melihatku kemana-mana selalu bersama kekasihku itu. Walau isinya hanya seputar pertengkaran tidak penting dengannya. Dan jangankan untuk mereka. Bagiku sendiri ini juga aneh. Tanpanya disampingku selama seminggu ini membuatku terasa kosong.

"Sakura. Ada seseorang yang mencarimu diluar." Suara seseorang mengagetkanku dari lamunan panjangku. Aku mendongak. Kudapati seorang laki-laki beralis tebal, dengan rambut bob yang entah gaya tahun berapa itu menatapku dengan senyum 3 jari kebanggannya.

"Ah. Eh iya. Ada apa Lee?" Kataku gelagapan. Lee menatapku bingung.

"Kau sakit, Sakura? Kau pucat." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak Lee." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan menuju luar kelas memenuhi panggilan seseorang yang disampaikan lewat Lee tadi.

ŏ

Aku menatap ponselku dengan cemas saat mendapati tak satupun inbox yang masuk pada ponselku. Aku menatap jam ditanganku berkali-kali. Satu jam lagi. Pesawat yang membawaku pergi akan take off. Namun orang yang kutunggu selama tiga jam ini tak kunjung muncul juga.

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Aku segera mengangkatnya dengan semangat tanpa melihat dari siapa telepon tersebut. Karena kuyakin itu pastinya...

"Naruto..." kataku penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Namun wajahku yang berseri-seri itu segera beragsur surut menjadi kecewa saat yang kudapati itu adalah panggilan dari Ino. Bukan darinya. Dan kecewa serta sakit hati itu kembali menusuk saat aku mendengar pernyataan Ino yang mengatakan ia baru saja bertemu Naruto di Mall bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang ia kenali sebagai...

"...Hyuuga Hinata." Pekik Ino dengan sangat heboh. Hatiku mencelos. Semakin meruntuhkan harapan bahwa orang yang kutunggu akan datang sebentar lagi. Segera kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangisku yang akan tumpah.

"Oh. Iya. Bukan begitu. Ia sudah ijin padaku tadi. Aku tahu itu Ino." Kataku berbohong membuat suaraku terdengar biasa saja saat Ino menyangka Naruto berselingkuh dibelakangku dan pergi diam-diam dengan wanita lain.

Aku terdiam sejenak hanya mendengarkan celotehan panjang sahabat tersayangku itu aku pasti akan merindukan itu nanti. Aku menghela napasku panjang. Bersiap mengatakan sesuatu. Sampai kurasa waktunya tepat, aku mulai membuka mulutku.

.

.

.

.

"Ino.. Aku pamit."

Kataku cepat. Dan itu segera menghentikan celotehan panjang Ino. "Aku, akan merindukanmu Ino." Usai mengucapkan itu, kujauhkan segera benda bebbentuk kotak yang canggih ini dari telingaku. Tak perduli omelan Ino diseberang sana meminta kejelasan akan kata-kataku barusan. Aku mematikan panggilan itu. Melihat sekilas wallpaper ponselku yang berisi fotoku dengan Naruto yang diambil satu bulan yang lalu. Aku tersenyum pahit, membuka email lama Naruto dan mengirim sebuah pesan kesana. Setelah selesai, aku menghela napas panjang. Mematikan ponselku itu selamanya... Mungkin...

Dan sekali lagi, aku melirik pada jam tanganku. Air mataku menetes saat kusadari waktuku tak banyak lagi. Aku melangkah gontai meninggalkan taman tersebut. Kemarin, kerabat jauhku menawariku untuk meneruskan sekolah kedokteranku di New York. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyanggupinya begitu saja karena aku menyadari tak akan ada lagi kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamanya. Dan aku. Akan meninggalkan kota ini. Mengubur segala kenanganku tentangnya. Selamat tinggal...

.

.

Naruto...

ŏ

_**Kembali ke masa sekarang…**_

Haha. Sudah. Kalian tenanglah. Itu hanya sepenggal kisah cinta semasa remaja dulu. Sudah sekitar enam tahun berlalu. Walau jujur aku masih tidak dapat melupakannya. Ternyata aku masih mencintainya sampai saat ini. Walau rasa itu hanya aku selipkan di ruangan tersembunyi dalam hatiku. Dan oh, oh oh. Hentikan hei kalian segenap para pembaca roman picisan aneh ini. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan iba seperti itu. Aku tahu sejak kecil aku memang kasihan. Ditinggal orang tua, ditinggal oleh kekasihku karena wanita lain juga. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan aku harus terus terpuruk kan?

Yaya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Aku mengaku sekarang. Awalnya aku juga sedih dan terpuruk menghadapi kenyataan ini. Tahun pertama pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh lelaki itu saja didepanku. Walau banyak sekali lelaki bule yang mengajakku kencan di kota yang dikenal tak pernah tidur ini, tetap saja tak dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari pemuda berkulit tan, rambut kuning cerah dan warna biru jernih mata itu.

Ditahun kedua aku sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Begitu pula tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Sampai hari ini. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan itu. Ternyata kisah cintaku lumayan panjang juga.

Seminggu yang lalu-kalau kalian mau tahu- aku masih bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis disalah satu rumah sakit terkenal di NY. Namun sebuah kabar mengejutkan membuatku ingin segera mengundurkan diri dari sana. Aku tidak menangis saat mengetahui sesuatu itu. Aku juga tidak sedih. Aku sudah terbiasa pasrah dengan takdir tuhan. Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah, kembali ke Jepang.

Adakah yang tahu alasanku? Hoho. Nanti dulu. Kalau kalian penasaran, tetaplah kalian baca cerita ini kawan-kawan.

Oke oke para pembaca sekalian. Aku tahu kalian sudah bosan dengan cerita hidupku yang begitu panjang ini. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja. Kisah ini akan segera kututup. Tapi kumohon tunggulah aku bercerita sampai selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan kalian boleh bernapas lega.

ŏ

Hari ini aku kembali ke Tokyo setelah 6 tahun aku pergi dari kota ini. Ada 4 hal yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku tiba. Aku tersenyum senang mengingat hal pertama apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku menyeret koperku dengan riang. Menyenandungkan sebuah lagu korea agak jadul berjudul Ballon yang dinyanyikan oleh Boyband korea favoritku sewaktu aku masih dibangku sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

Aku mencegat sebuah taksi yang melintas di depan bandara. Segera masuk kedalam sementara sang supir taksi memasukkan satu buah koper yang kuseret tadi kedalam bagasi. Huah. Senangnya... Tokyoooo... I'am coming... aku berteriak keras dalam hati.

Setelah si supir taksi masuk kedalam, aku menyerahkan sebuah alamat yang akan menjadi tujuan utamaku hari ini.

ŏ

_**RIP**_

_** Kizashi Haruno **_

_** 1609XX – 3106XX**_

.

.

.

_** RIP**_

_** Mebuki Haruno**_

_** 2010XX – 3106XX**_

_**.**_

Aku merindukan kalian. Ucapku dalam hati saat memasuki area pemakaman yang luas ini. Membayangkan dua wajah yang selalu kusayangi selama 24 tahun hidupku. Aku tersenyum memandangi dua gundukan tanah di depanku. Walau aku hanya diberikan waktu selama 6 tahun memiliki mereka, namun aku tetap bersyukur pada tuhan karena masih diijinkan memiliki mereka meski tidak lama.

"Tadaima Ayah. Tadaima Ibu." Aku memandang bergantian kearah makam ayah dan ibuku dan meletakkan bunga diatas makamnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah. Maafkan aku Ibu." Kataku akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya berdiam disana.

"Maafkanlah anakmu yang durhaka ini karena sudah lama tak mengunjungi kalian." Air mataku hampir melesak keluar mengingat orang tuaku. Namun masih berusaha kutahan.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bangga bila sekarang masih ada." Aku tersenyum memandang kedepan.

"Tahukah kalian? Aku sudah sempat sukses 3 tahun ini. Aku sudah menjadi dokter hebat di Amerika sana, ayah, ibu. Saat kuliah prestasiku juga baik." Dan saat itulah air mataku tak dapat kubendung. Menetes begitu saja.

"Ohya." Aku menepuk dua tanganku dengan riang walaupun air mata terus mengucur dari kedua mataku. "Aku ingin bercerita satu hal pada kalian." Aku memberikan jeda sejenak pada kata0kataku barusan sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskannya.

"Saat upacara kelulusan, semua orang hadir dengan orang tua masing-masing." Pikiranku menerawang. Kembali ke masa 3 tahun lalu.

"Tapi tahukah kalian, aku tidak sedih walaupun aku hanya sendirian disana. Aku ikut bahagia melihat teman-temanku dipeluk kedua orangtua mereka. Sedikit iri sebenarnya kalu boleh jujur. Hehe." Aku nyengir.

"Ta-tapi aku tahu kalian juga datang pastinya waktu itu walau aku tak melihat kalian. I-iya, kan Ayah. Ibu," ujarku penuh keyakinan disertai sesenggukan kecil dan air mata yang mengucur semakin deras.

Aku menghapus air mataku. "Jangan anggap aku cengeng, ayah, ibu. Aku sudah lama tidak menangis. Aku hanya akan menangis didepan kalian. Tenang saja, Sakura Haruno adalah anak gadis kalian kan yang paling kuat di dunia ini." Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku bangga. Setelah itu terdiam.

"Aku rindu kalian. Aku ingin segera menyusul kalian disana... ayah... ibu." Kataku dengan suara kecil.

Aku menengadah ke atas. Melihat awan putih disana. Aku tersenyum. Yang kulihat adalah awan-awan itu tiba-tiba membentuk wajah ayah dan ibuku.

Kucium dua nisan itu bergantian sebelum aku meninggalkan area makan. "Aku pulang dulu Ibu, Ayah. Bersediakah kalian menungguku?" Dan usai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku bangkit. Namun dilangkah pertama aku menggerakkan kakiku, kurasakan semilir angin berhembus didekatku. Dan sebuah suara indah, oh bukan. Dua suara indah menyapu pelan pendengaranku.

.

.

"Kami menunggumu, anakku."

Aku tersenyum

ŏ

Tempat kedua.

Ting Tong...

Aku memencet sekali bel rumah didepanku ini. Sebuah rumah minimalis bercat warna soft purple yang tampak tidak merepotkan. Yah seperti sang pemilik rumah yang pastinya benci hal-hal merepotkan itu. Serta aman bunga terhampar didepannya sana. Aku tersenyum melihat taman yang begitu indah itu. Pasti 'dia' yang menanam semua bunga-bunga itu.

Ting Tong... Ting Tong... Ting Tong...

Aku memencet bel rumah didepanku berkali kali saat sang pemilik rumah tak juga membuka pintu untuk tamunya ini. Aku memang sengaja membuat mereka sebal kali ini. Toh mereka juga pastinya akan senang begitu melihatku nanti. Aku tersenyum. Oke. Oke. Ini terkesan narsis mungkin. Tapi tak apalah. Ayolah para pembaca sekalian yang budiman, bahagiakanlah orang yang hidupnya selalu menderita 18 tahun belakangan ini. hehe.

"Hei pemalas! Cepat buka pintu depan. Aku masih sibuk memandikan Yuiki." Sebuah suara cempreng yang sampai enam tahun lalu itu selalu mengusikku namun selalu kurindukan itu kembali terdengar. Lagi lagi aku tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum hari ini. yang jelas sudah sering sekali.

"Iya. Iya. Dasar istri merepotkan." Sebuah suara menggerutu terdengar dari balik pintu yang tak lama setelah itu terbuka. Seperti adegan slow motion, tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang wajahnya masih saja tampak malas itu menyembul perlahan keluar pintu untuk menengok siapakah yang datang bertamu disiang hari yang terik ini.

"Sia..."

.

.

.

PRANGGGGGGG...

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara benda pecah belah jatuh dibarengi ekspresi terperanjat manusia didepanku ini. Dan aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Haha.. I love today.

.

.

.

.

"Shikaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kau apakan lagi piring dirumahku!" dan teriakan cempreng itu kembali mengalun.

Upss. Aku sepertinya perlu mencoret kata senang yang kugunakan tadi saat membahas bagaimana ekspresi keluarga didepanku ini saat melihatku.

ŏ

"Kau benar-benar jahat Sakura!" kata Ino yang langsung menangis memelukku saat pertama melihatku.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Pig_."

"Dan kedatanganmu sukses membuatku kembali dihajar Ino setelah aku memecahkan piring yang hendak aku cuci tadi Sakura." kata Shikamaru sambil melirik sinis dan suram kearahku yang ku jawab hanya dengan kekehan kecil. Ia duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari yang kududuki sekarang nampak sedang menidurkan anaknya yang baru saja dimandikan Ino saat aku datang tadi.

"Kau sahabat yang menyebalkan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tidak pamit-pamit padaku. Selama ini kau kemana?" Ino sesenggukan. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa direpotkan oleh sesuatu yah, Shikamaru." Kataku sambil tersenyum jahil kepadanya dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan.

"Hei _Forehead_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ino memprotes dan melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Haha. Iyaya. Aku ke New York, Ino. Maaf tak sempat pamit pada kalian dulu karena ini begitu mendadak."

"Tapi tetap saja kan kau jahat padaku." Ino kembali memelukku.

"Iya-iya maafkan aku." Aku balas memeluk sahabatku yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal itu. Ia seka airmata yang mengalir dari pekupuk matanya tadi menggunakan punggung tangannya yang putih itu.

"Kau akan lama disini, Sakura." Shikamaru bertanya sambil sesekali mengelus kepala anaknya yang terusik dari tidurnya dan menggumankan kata '_Ssshh..Ssshh_' berkali-kali.

"Aku akan disini selamanya. Aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai dokter. Tapi maaf, aku hanya dapat menemui kalian sebentar." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Ino san Shikamaru hanya menatapku dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, tak penting. Ohya, bagaimana kabar kalian. Anak kalian lucu sekali." Kataku sambil memandang sesosok mungil yang digendong Shikamaru.

"Kami baik. Ohya Sakura, tahukah kau kondisi Naruto sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung membuatku membeku. Namun sejenak kemudian aku tersenyum.

ŏ

Ini adalah tempat ketiga yang aku kunjungi setelah makam orang tuaku dan Rumah keluarga kecil Nara yang bahagia itu.

Flatku dulu.

Saat aku memasuki gedung flat ini semua nampak sepi. Mungkin karena ini memang sedang jam kerja makanya tak ada yang ada dirumah sekarang. Semua masih nampak sama.

Aku memandang sebuah kunci berbandul jeruk pemberian Naruto dulu. Kunci Flatku yang entah mengapa masih aku simpan sampai sekarang. Ku hela nafas yang cukup besar saat aku memandang pintu didepanku ini. Setelah ku rasa cukup, aku mulai membukanya perlahan.

Cklek...

.

.

"_Tadai..._"

"_...ma_."

Aku terkejut dan kata-kataku sempat terhenti begitu pintu flatku telah berhasil terbuka. Ruangan ini begitu bersih. Mulutku ternganga lebar melihatnya.

Aku menyusuri satu persatu bagian dari kenangan masa remajaku dulu ini. Aku heran. Siapa yang membersihkannya.

"Ada siapa didalam?" suara seoarang wanita yang tak asing segera menyapa pendengaranku. Aku berbalik kebelakang. Dan disana, berdiri seseorang yang dulu sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit. "Halo Bibi. Apa kabar?" Kataku menyapanya sambil tersenyum santai seolah tak pernah menghilang pada istri Paman Jiraiya itu yang masih tak percaya melihat aku berdiri didepannya. Disini.

ŏ

Tempat terakhir yang ingin kukunjungi adalah lapangan basket sekolah menengah atasku dulu. _Konoha Senior High School_.

"Huaahhh.. aku merindukan tempat ini." Kataku spontan begitu melihat bangunan sekolah yang menjulang didepanku ini. Yang termasuk bagian masa laluku bersamanya…

Mungkin…

Aku berjalan ketengah lapangan sambil tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kenangan itu. Kenangan yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

.

.

_SRAKKK_

_._

_._

_._

Tubuhku membeku saat itu juga. Tanpa aku ketahui entah dari mana, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket meluncur masuk menuju ring dengan sukses.

.

.

_Dukk.._

_ Dukk.. dukk,,_

Bola yang berhasil masuk kedalam ring tadi kembali jatuh ketengah. Memantul berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menggelinding entah kemana.

.

Aku mencoba mengambil nafasku dengan dalam. Kubalikkan badanku kebelakang. Dan sesuatu paling indah yang pernah aku lihat dalam hidupku itu, kini kembali muncul didepanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

.

"Sakura-_chan_!" pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari merangsek memelukku. Lelaki tampan ini. pelukan ini. Suaranya. Semuanya yang kurindukan.

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Sakura. Kenapa kau tak pernah pamit kepadaku. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu." Aku tertegun. Dan aku dapat merasakan pemuda ini menangis sekarang. Air matanya jatuh membasahi bagian pundak dress yang sedang kukenakan.

ŏ

Pemuda didepanku ini terus menatapku dengan intens semenjak bertemu tadi. Kami sekarang terduduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Aku bersandar pada tembok yang membatasi ruangan ini dengan ruangan lainnya.

.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melihat wajahku berlubang, jangan kau tatap aku terus seperti itu, Naruto." Kataku mencoba berkelakar ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti kami sedari tadi. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menanggapi kelakarku barusan. "Kau sering kesini, Naru?" aku lantas mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan topik lain.

.

"Tidak. Baru kali ini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Wah. Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu ya." Kataku pura-pura tersenyum semanis mungkin. Walau sebenarnya pahit menguasai seluruh lidahku.

"Ini bukan kebetulan Sakura-_chan_. Ini takdir." Naruto menatapku tajam. "Aku tahu kau disini. Hatiku berkata begitu." Kata-kata manis itu sempat menerbangkanku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku kembali bisa menguasai diriku. "Shikamaru dan Bibi Tsunade barusan menelponku."

"Oh. Mereka ternyata." Aku tersenyum maklum mengetahui siapa yang memberitahunya kalau aku telah tiba. Senyum yang sebenarnya aku paksakan. Oh tidak. Aku lelah terus-terusan berakting tersenyum hari ini.

"Kenapa kau saat itu pergi?" tanyanya yang langsung sukses membuatku terdiam. Ada rasa perih, sakit hati, dan kecewa yang dulu hilang kini kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Namun sejenak kemudian aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tersenyum menatap kearahnya. Lagi. Dan sakit.

"Kau sedih saat kutinggalkan, Naruto?" kataku kubuat dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Nada yang tak menyiratkan kepedihan. Tapi sebenarnya kalau aku boleh jujur didalam hatiku rasanya sakit kembali memunculkan perasaan terlukaku dulu.

Kulihat ekspresinya langsung mengeras begitu aku berkata demikian. Matanya menggelap. Menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan yang amat besar. Jujur aku sempat sedikit merinding melihat tatapan tajamnya. Namun kusembunyikan sebisa mungkin. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku Sakura Haruno yang lemah. Sekarang hanya ada Sakura Haruno yang kuat.

.

"Kau bilang apa aku sedih, Sakura?

.

Jujur aku sedikit tertohok karena pertanyaannya barusan. Aku tidak bisa melihat ke mata itu. Mata yang dulu selalu memberikanku kehangatan itu sekarang meredup. Memandangku dengan penuh perasaan kecewa. Apa aku salah meninggalkannya. Ia yang meninggalkanku dulu. Meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Lalu dimana salahku? Disini akulah yang tersakiti. Bukan dia.

BUAGGHHHH

.

.

Aku terkejut saat tahu-tahu sebuah tangan telah melintang disebelah kepalaku menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras yang membuatku kaget.

.

"N-Naruto."

.

"KAU BILANG APA AKU SEDIH, HAH? KAU MENYIKSAKU DENGAN PERGI SELAMA 6 TAHUN INI. MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU HANYA UNTUK MENCARIMU KEMANAPUN WALAU TAK ADA HASIL!" ia berteriak tepat didepan mukaku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Air mata itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Aku menoleh kearah tangannya. Darah segar kulihat merembes ketembok yang telah retak karena hantamannya barusan. Aku membeku. Dan pertahananku untuk membendung air mata tadi akhirnya sia-sia. Maafkan aku ayah,Ibu. Aku tak memenuhi janjiku untuk tidak menangis. Melihat wajahnya yang terluka rasanya aku juga ikut terluka.

"Naru.." aku meraih tangannya yang ada di samping kepalaku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Baru kusadari ia lebih kurus dari dulu sekarang. Safirnya meredup. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu bersinar walau seberat apapun masalah yang menimpanya.

"Jangan… Jangan menangis Naruto." Dan kuusap air mata itu dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas. Sudah lama aku tak menyentuhnya. Hidung ini. Matanya, wajahnya, bibirnya. Aku merindukan semuanya. Terutama… cengiran khas ala Naruto yang biasanya langsung bisa membuatku tenang saat gundah.

.

Dia… Namikaze Naruto. Masihkah ia kekasihku?

.

.

.

Ia langsung merangsek memelukku lagi. Uh, betapa aku merindukan pelukan ini sebenarnya. Pelukan terhangat yang pernah aku rasakan. "Aku merindukanmu Sakura-_chan. _Aku merindukanmu." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Suaranya semakin kecil.

Aku ikut menangis walau hanya tangisan kecil tanpa suara. "Ssshh.. Jangan menangis." Aku menepuk nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Apa salahku. Kenapa kau tak bilang saja bila sudah tidak mencintaiku. Ditinggalkan tanpa kabar dan kepastian seperti kemarin sangatlah berat, Sakura." Katanya parau.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya barusan. Menatap perih pada kedua matanya. Air mataku turun. "Kau.. kau tidak pernah mencintaku Naruto." Suaraku begitu kecil karena menahan sakit hati. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau… Kau hanya mencintainya Naruto. Hanya dia…"

Kulihat ia yang hanya terdiam menatapku terkejut. Membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"…..Hanya dia.."

.

.

.

.

"…Hyuuga Hinata." Suaraku bergetar. Antara menahan tangis dan perih yang menghujam jantungku.

"Aku hanya pelampiasanmu saat ia pergi dulu Naruto. Kau tidak pernah…tidak pernah.. tidak per…" ia langsung merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku terisak. Tak lagi dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Terlalu sakit. Mengapa harus ada hari ini. Membuat lukaku yang sebenarnya telah ku lupakan ini kembali. Luka yang pernah tertutup itu kini kembali terbuka.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Aku.. aku melihatmu memeluknya". Kini kulepaskan kembali rengkuhannya padaku barusan. Menatapnya tajam dengan mata berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Kau juga tidak datang saat aku menunggumu. Tiga jam aku menunggumu disana untuk berpamitan. Atau paling tidak, kau akan menahanku Naruto. Tapi apa? Kau malah bersama dengannnya hari itu. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya Naruto!" Jeritku menumpahkan kekecewaanku 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

Sekali lagi ia terbelalak. Wajahnya pias.

"Bu.. bukan begitu Sa-"

"Kau!" aku menudingnya dengan telunjukku. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali kekanan dan kekiri. Seolah tidak terima tuduhanku barusan. "Kau juga tak menghubungiku setelah kedatangannya saat itu. Apa itu masih belu cukup untuk-"

"CUKUP SAKURA!" ia memotong ucapanku dan membentakku keras. LAGI. Membuatku sedikit terlonjak kebelakang karena terkejut. Dan air mataku keluar kembali. Baru kali ini kulihat ekspresi marahnya yang seperti ini. Penuh emosi. Penuh sakit hati. Dan… kecewa mungkin. Ah kau tidak sanggup membaca mata itu sebenarnya.

Sementara aku masih dalam keterkejutanku, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ini!" ia meletakkan sesuatu dengan kasar ditelapak tanganku. Memaksaku untuk menggenggamnya. Kulirik benda tersebut sekilas. Mataku terbelalak. Benda ini? Apa maksudnya? Ugh, adakah sandal disekitar sini. Aku ingin menampar wajahku sendiri saat ini sekeras-kerasnya. Ah. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIN. Oh, tidak. Jangan memberikanku luka lagi Naruto.

"Ap..Apa ini Naruto…" kuangkat benda itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang berisi benda itu bersamaan. Menatapku dengan mata tajam berkilat penuh kemarahan. Lalu kulihat mata itu menggelap.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

.

.

'Tuk.."

Kudengar suara ketukan kecil. Kecil sekali saat dahinya menyentuh dahiku. Dan dengan masih terus saja menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Memaksaku tenggelam dalam matanya.

...

"Aku.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC-**

A/N: Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

*readers: apaan sih lu Black! Berisik aje* *author dilempar bakiak punya Sasuke*

Hehe. Iyah yah. Maaf deh para readers sekalian yang budiman. Saya ini emang agak berisik. Wkwkwkwk.

Huah. Akhirnya.. fic ini sampai disini. Hahahaha.. *ketawa ala pangeran bertopeng*

Chapter kali ini saya buat lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. karena saya rasa chapter yang kemarin itu kepanjangan. Saya yakin dah. Yang baca pasti bosen. Makanya saya gak publish sampe endingnya di parti ini. Hoho… semoga chap ini kagak mengecewakan.

Saya sendiri juga gatau kenapa saya kok mutus ceritanya dibagian Naruto yang itu. Karena jujur, saya ini ga begitu bisa buat TBC yang greget gitu. Jadi, ya maaflah kalo kesannya masih kurang seru. Newbie yang masih butuh bimbingan. Hehe. Insya allah, yang bagian terakhir Chapter tiganya bakalan saya updet kalo chapter yang ini dapet review banyak. Haha. *ngarep lu thor!* *ditimpuk readers*.

Ohya, satu lagi. Saya mau minta maaf LAGI pada para pembaca fic saya yang judulnya My Foolish Regret dan Into The New World. Sumpah. akhir-akhir ini saya ga sempet ngetiknya karena lagi-lagi masalah kerjaan di kantor yang bejiiiiiiiiiiibun banget. Padahal idenya udah mengucur deras diotak saya. Saya usahakan minggu depan deh. Jadi mohon bersabar ya *smile* *nyengir*

Okedah minna. Kayaknya saya terlalu banyak ngebacot ya di A/N ini. Karena itu, sekianlah bacotan gak penting dari saya ini. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya…. *kalo masih ada yang mau baca fic ancur ini. Haha*

Segala kritiik, saran dan tanggapan akan saya terima kok..

okelah para pembaca.. supaya saya semangat publish next chappie nya..

silahkan injak tombol review dibawah ini J

**(W)** ait

**(Y)** our

**(R)** eview


	3. Chapter 3

YO!

Chapter terakhir datang minna..

please gimme a review buat penyemangat terakhir *nangis guling2*

happy reading^^

_**previous story...**_

"CUKUP SAKURA!" ia memotong ucapanku dan membentakku keras. LAGI. Membuatku sedikit terlonjak kebelakang karena terkejut. Dan air mataku keluar kembali. Baru kali ini kulihat ekspresi marahnya yang seperti ini. Penuh emosi. Penuh sakit hati. Dan… kecewa mungkin. Ah kau tidak sanggup membaca mata itu sebenarnya.

Sementara aku masih dalam keterkejutanku, ia merogoh saku jaketnya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ini!" ia meletakkan sesuatu dengan kasar ditelapak tanganku. Memaksaku untuk menggenggamnya. Kulirik benda tersebut sekilas. Mataku terbelalak. Benda ini? Apa maksudnya? Ugh, adakah sandal disekitar sini. Aku ingin menampar wajahku sendiri saat ini sekeras-kerasnya. Ah. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIN. Oh, tidak. Jangan memberikanku luka lagi Naruto.

"Ap..Apa ini Naruto…" kuangkat benda itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menggenggam tanganku yang berisi benda itu bersamaan. Menatapku dengan mata tajam berkilat penuh kemarahan. Lalu kulihat mata itu menggelap.

Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

'Tuk.."

Kudengar suara ketukan kecil. Kecil sekali saat dahinya menyentuh dahiku. Dan dengan masih terus saja menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Memaksaku tenggelam dalam matanya.

"Aku.."

**Sincerity © Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate-T**

**Warning-Out Of Character, Another Universal,Typo(s)**

**Length-One Shoot (Bagian Tiga)**

**A Naruto and Sakura Fanfic**

"..Aku sudah berakhir dengan Hinata, Sakura." Naruto menatap kedua mataku tajam. Tapi tak tak lama kemudian, pandangannya melemah. Ia tutup dua kelopak matanya perlahan. Bisa kurasakan embusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahku. Mataku yang berkaca-kaca masih menatapnya gelisah. Tangannya lalu bergerak memelukku.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Naruto melemas. Masih kupandangi kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup itu. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Semuanya. Cintaku dan hubungan kami. Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu. Waktu itu, Hinata datang ke rumah untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Ia memelukku karena ingin minta maaf saat itu. Dan akupun balas memeluknya karena itulah pelukan terakhir kami. Pelukan persahabatan tentunya."

Air mataku menetes lagi. Uh. Jangan diteruskan. Aku mohon jangan diteruskan. Aku tak sanggup mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hubunganku dengannya selama enam tahun ini...

"Semua hanya salah paham, Sakura." Dapat ku dengar ia menghela napasnya lagi. Apa ini. Kenapa jadi seperti drama-drama di televisi saja cerita cintaku.

"Enam tahun lalu, aku benar-benar minta maaf terlambat 3 jam untuk menemuimu karena saat itu aku terjebak macet ditengah jalan dan ponselku lowbatt. Seminggu setelah Hinata datang, melihatnya akan menikah dengan Sasuke, aku juga berniat untuk melamarmu."

Sukses. Kata-kata ini sukses membuatku melayang. Aku masih membisu. Tak dapat berkata-kata. Kubiarkan ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku bekerja selama seminggu untuk membeli benda ini dan saat membelinya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia juga dengan Sasuke saat itu." Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Emeraldku bertemu kembali dengan mata safir jernihnya. Ia gerakkan tangannya perlahan, membuka kotak yang ku pegang.

Tukk..

Terdengar bunyi kecil saat ia berhasil membuka benda tersebut. Aku tertegun melihat isinya. Sebuah benda ajaib yang mungkin bisa mengubah hidup seorang wanita.

Ia pegang kedua pundakku lalu membimbingku untuk berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, ia berlutut dihadapanku sambil menyodorkan benda indah berkilau impian semua wanita tersebut.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Menikahlah... Denganku, Sakura." Dan aku kembali tak dapat membendung air mataku saat ia mengucapkannya penuh kesungguhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

..

.

.

.

.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA, FOREHEAD!"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku saat Ino kembali mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bila, dihitung-hitung ini sudah keenam kalinya ia bilang aku gila.

"Kenapa kau menolak lamarannya?"

Dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang juga telah ia ulang sebanyak tujuh kali hari ini. Sedang aku? Aku hanya duduk santai dengan wajah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di atas sofa milik keluarga Nara sambil sesekali mebolak-balik majalah fashion ditanganku. Mungkin wajahku yang tenang inilah membuat Ino semakin gemas.

"FOREHEAAAAD."

Ino kembali memanggilku, err.. berteriak tepatnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan sebelah tanganku. Aku mengehentikan acara membaca majalah fashionku. Kuhela nafasku pelan. Kututup majalah tersebut dan kuletakkan diatas meja dihadapan kami.

"Aku sudah berulangkali bilang aku sudah tidak mencintainya, Pig."

"Kau bohong Sakura." Ino memicingkan kedua matanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan sinis. Aku memutar kedua mataku bosan lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Hei! Kita belum selesai bicara. Kau mau kemana?" jerit Ino kesal karena aku beranjak begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju hutan kecil di belakang rumah Ino. Hutan keluarga Nara. Aku lalu beranjak menuju pinggir danau dan duduk dikursi panjang pandanganku kesekeliling. Dua ekor rusa kulihat berkeliaran. Memakan rumput untuk mengisi kekosongan perut mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua rusa itu. Mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih?

Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Kuputar ingatanku pada kejadian seminggu lalu. Aku langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun karena ditolak secara tidak sopan. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada aku yang begitu saja berlari meninggalkannya. Dan Naruto yang.. Err-sudah kusebutkan diatas barusan sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," kataku pelan diiringi rasa perih didadaku.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Sakura."

Aku mendongak begitu kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

DEGG..

Duniaku serasa berhenti saat aku melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah orang yang begitu aku cintai dan aku sakiti seminggu yang lalu karena kutolak mentah-mentah lamarannya.

Naruto..

Ia tak melihat kearahku. Hanya menatap lurus kedepan danau dengan tangan yang masih memelukku erat. Kurundukkan kepalaku lagi ikut melihat kearah danau.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Kubuat nadaku sebiasa mungkin. Menutupi rasa kecewaku pada diriku sendiri. Perih.

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolak lamaranku, Sakura," tanyanya langsung to the point. Aku tertegun sejenak. Namun sebentar kemudian sudah dapat mengendalikan diriku lagi.

"Aku... Sudah tidak mencintaimu, Naruto," jawabku parau.

"Kau bohong." Kata-katanya langsung mengenai hatiku telak. Memang benar. Aku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mencintai lelaki ini. Dari dulupun sampai sekarang, hanya ia yang ada dihatiku.

"Aku tidak bohong." Suaraku melemah. Aku selalu tidak dapat menahan perasaanku didekat lelaki ini.

"Kau bohong!"

Tess...

Air mataku menetes dilengannya yang memeluk kedua bahuku. Ia langsung menunduk kearahku dan melepaskan tangannya. Beranjak menuju hadapanku.

"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan." Naruto berlutut dihadapanku lalu menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Jangan mencintaiku Naruto.. Jangan...," kataku lemah sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Ia segera merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku untuk membuatku tenang. Tapi kelembutannya yang seperti ini semakin membuatku tak dapat menahan tangisku.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah tenang?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap wajahku yang masih dibasahi airmata. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Dan kedua matanya yang hangat menatapku itu langsung kutemui.

"Maafkan aku." Aku kembali berbicara.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu." Kuhela napasku sejenak. "Tapi aku tak dapat menerima lamaranmu, Naru..." Air mataku kembali menetes.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai rambutku.

"Aku... Aku sakit Naru.. " Air mataku semakin deras. "Aku tak kan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku takkan bisa membahagiakanmu dalam waktu yang lama." Naruto kembali memelukku saat tangisku semakin hebat. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu Naru.."

"Ssshh..Jangan bilang begitu Sakura-chan," katanya sekali lagi menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan.

Tess..

Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah mentes dipundakku. Apa dia menangis?

"Kau sakit apa Sakura, chan?" Naruto membelai kepalaku lembut. Hening melandan kami sejenak saat aku tak kunjung kujawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Sampai kurasa aku cukup kuat untuk mengatakannya, aku mengambil napas cukup dalam lalu mengucapkannya.

"Kanker. Kanker hati Naruto," kataku semakin terisak. "Hikss.. aku akan mati. Aku akan mati Naruto. Aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu lagi, tidak bisa Naruto..." Aku memukul-mukul bahunya pelan dengan tanganku yang tergenggam.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bersamamu, Sakura-chan," tanyanya parau. Aku tak menjawab. Hanya isakan hebat yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sekarang. Aku tak ingin lebih menyakitinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, forehead!" teriak Ino girang saat ia memasuki ruang rias pengantinku. Namun keceriaan tersebut sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang sembab. Matanya terus mengalirkan air mata. Walau aku tahu itu jelas-jelas bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih, Ino." kataku lalu memeluknya. Ino menangis lagi.

"Kau jahat Sakura." ia terisak lagi dipelukanku. "Kau jahat padaku. Kau anggap aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan sebenarnya. Kenapa. hiksss. kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan..." Tangis Ino meledak kembali. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, Pig. Maafkan aku," kataku lalu mengusap-usap bahunya. Air mataku ikut menetes. Ikhlaskan aku kawan.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gugup menuju altar saat musik pengiring pengantin mulai dikumandangkan. Dapat kulihat dijung sana seorang lelaki tampan bediri menatapku tanpa berkedip dengan wajah berseri-seri bahagia.

Tess..

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes saat melihatnya. Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk takdir setiap makhlukmu. Biarlah walau pun aku tak bisa terlalu lama didunia. Paling tidak aku pernah merasakan menjadi istrinya walau sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai didepan altar disambut dengan uluran tangan hangat dan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau cantik Sakura-chan, hehehe," katanya sambil nyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Kalau dulu, di keadaan biasa saat kami masih kuliah aku langsung memukulnya bila ia mengatakan aku cantik dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author's POV**_

"Jangan menangis lagi Ino," kata seorang pria tampan berkuncir nanas yang duduk dibawah pohon pada wanita di sebelahnya. Namun sampai beberapa saat berlalu sang wanita tidak juga mengindahkan kata-katanya barusan. Ia malah terus menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Melihat sang wanita yang tak kunjung reda tangisnya pun sang pria lantas mengulurkan satu tangannya dan membawa kepala sang wanita pada pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis ditengah-tengah suasana yang berbahagia ini. Kau tidak lihat disana? Sakura nampak bahagia bersama Naruto?" Shikamaru menunjuk dua orang berpakaian serba putih sedang berbincang dengan para tamu pernikahan mereka.

Ino mendongak. Tangisnya pecah lagi.

"Mereka jahat, Shika. Mereka berdua sama-sama jahatnya. Mereka tega merahasiakan hal sepenting itu. Mereka akan pergi dan mereka tidak memberitahu kita." Ino terisak pilu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Ada sebuah perasaan sedih yang menelusup kedalam dada Shikamaru.

"Memangnya berapa lama lagi?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia sekarang hanya bisa memandang perih pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mereka bilang akhir bulan ini," kata Ino parau.

'Akhir bulan ini.' batin Shikamaru menerawang.

DEG...

Shikamaru terbelalak. 'I..Itu berarti.. Sekitar 3 hari lagi?'

_**Author's POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sore ini? Kenapa berpakaian begitu?" tanyaku saat melihat suamiku telah rapi sambil memakai Kaus putih, yang dilapisi kemeja putih juga. Serta celana kain panjang berwarna putih JUGA. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau lupakah hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sakura melongok ke tanggal didinding kamarnya. Ia mendelik terkejut. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia malah tersenyum lembut dan menepuk dahinya pelan. "Uh. Iya. Aku lupa. Aku akan berganti pakaian juga." Aku segera bergegas untuk berganti pakaian, namun sebelumnya aku sempat mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Sincerity and Loyality...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sini," kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ia sudah duduk di beralaskan rumput hijau dibawah kami. Wajahnya tampak bersinar cerah walaupun nampak pucat. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu duduk didepannya dengan ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan duluan, Naru." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Entahlah." ia menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Bisa saja kau, bisa juga aku."

"Apa sudah terasa sakit?" tanyaku pelan. ia tidak menjawab. Tapi aku tahu ia sedang menggeleng dari gerakan yang bisa aku rasakan dibelakangku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

Hening...

Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada suara desir angin di padang rumput luas ini yang menemani kami. Aku dan dia sama-sama menikmati keheningan ini. Kedamaian kita yang terakhir didunia yang fana ini. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Aku juga." Naruto berbisik ditelingaku membuatku sedikit begidik geli.

"Dengar ini," katanya lalu memasangkan sesuatu ditelingaku. Aku tahu itu adalah earphone. Aku kembali tersenyum mendengar alunan nada itu. Lagu favorit kami dulu. Kenangan kami.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kami saling menyatukan tangan kami yang sama-sama memakai cincin pernikahan kami yang masih berjalan 3 hari. Ia pejamkan matanya sambil mengenggam tanganku erat. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada pundakku lalu mengecup pangkal pundakku sebentar. Aku juga semakin menyamankan posisi kepalaku didadanya.

_**bomnal gateun misoe, on sesangi hwanhaejyeoyo, nal dasi tto kkumkkuge haeyo**_

senyummu seperti hari dimusim semi, seluruh dunia menjadi bersinar cerah, membuatku kembali tersenyum

_**haessari banjjagineun nal, geudae sone kkakji kkigo balgeoreumeul matchwo georeoyo**_  
pada hari saat sang surya berpendar cerah, kugenggam tanganmu dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sama denganmu

_**gakkeum naega apseo geotdaga mundeuk dwireul dorabomyeon  
**_saat aku berjalan kedepan tiba tiba aku menengok kebelakang

_**nareul boneun geu eolgure na nuni busijyo**_

wajah yang melihat padaku begitu menyilaukan mataku

_**bomi oneun sori deullimyeon kkochi pin gil ttara georeoyo**_

saat aku mendengar suara dari datangnya musim semi, aku berjalan mengikuti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran

_**bi naerineun yeoreumi omyeon mujigaeman bomyeo georeoyo**_

Jika di musim panas hujan turun, aku berjalan melihat pelangi

_**gaeul jina gyeouri wado sone jeonhaejineun ongiro ttaseuhameuro**_

saat musim gugur berlalu dan musim dingin datang dengan kehangatan kehangatan dari genggaman tanganmu

_**hamkke georeogayo How great is your love**_

kita berjalan bersama, Seberapa besar cintamu

_**haneureul darmeun sarangi naegedo jueojigil nan eonjena gidaryeowatjyo**_

Aku selalu menantikan cinta yang serupa dengan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku

_**byeolbichi banjjagineun nal noraehaneun jeo saedeurui mellodie matchwo georeoyo**_

pada hari dimana bintang bintang berkelip, Aku berjalan beriringan dengan melodi yang dinyanyikan burung-burung

_**dolgo doneun ne gyejeorui banbokdoeneun bimilcheoreom**_

pada musimmu yang terus bergulir dan bergulir, diulangi seperti sebuah rahasia

_**byeonhameomneun geu sarange na nuni busijyo**_

pada cinta yang tak pernah berubah, mata ku berbinar-binar

_**bomi oneun sori deullimyeon kkochi pin gil ttara georeoyo**_

saat aku mendengar suara dari datangnya musim semi, aku berjalan mengikuti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran

_**bi naerineun yeoreumi omyeon mujigaeman bomyeo georeoyo**_

Jika di musim panas hujan turun, aku berjalan melihat pelangi

_**gaeul jina gyeouri wado sone jeonhaejineun ongiro ttaseuhameuro**_

saat musim gugur berlalu dan musim dingin datang dengan kehangatan kehangatan dari genggaman tanganmu

_**hamkke georeogayo How great is your love**_

kita berjalan bersama, Seberapa besar cintamu:)

'plukk..'

Aku berjingkat kaget saat kurasakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggamku tadi terlepas dan terkulai dipangkuanku. Kepalanya pun menjuntai begitu saja dibahuku. Aku tersenyum. Kau curang Naruto. Kau tidak menungguku dulu.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan nyeri disekitar perutku. Rasa sakit yang lebih hebat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Uh.. Pasti tadi Naruto juga merasakannya, hanya ia tidak bilang padaku saja. Dapat kurasakan mataku berkunang-kunang. Mungkin ini saat terakhirku juga. Kurasakan tubuhku meringan-memberat-lalu meringan lagi. Dan... Gelap.

_**sesange jichyeoitdeon naege balgeun bichi doeeojun geudae**_

kau menjadi sebuah cahaya yang menyinariku, seseorang yang dibuat letih oleh dunia

_**hamkke geotneun jobeun gil kkeute (dasi tto gyeouri ondaedo)**_

Bahkan ketika musim dingin datang lagi, kita berjalan bersama di ujung jalan yang sempit

___**geudae nae son jabajundamyeon naege i geochin sesangdo (bomnal gateungeol)**_

Jika kau menggenggam tanganku, dunia yang keras ini pun akan seperti musim semi**  
**  
_**How great is your love**_**  
**How great is your love

Aku merasa tubuhku meringan. Aku membuka mataku. Mengerjapkannya pelan. Kulihat seorang lelaki tampan -suamiku- berdiri dihadapanku sembari mengulurkan satu tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum lantas bangkit. Ku terima uluran tangannya tadi.

"Saatnya pergi Sakura-chan," katanya lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu menatap dua tubuh manusia di bawahku. Selamat tinggal dunia.

Perlahan-lahan aku dan Naruto yang sudah berada didunia lain pun menghilang dari pandangan. Dan kehidupan lain kami di alam lain pun akan dimulai. Kehidupan yang lebih abadi. Meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa...**

**akhirnya chapter 3 uda kelar minna..**

**saya gatau ini termasuk sad ato happy..**

**tapi selama Sakura masih sama Naruto selamanya tetep bisa dianggap ending yang bahagia, kan? ya kan? ya kan? ya kan?*kedip2 mata***

**okedah..**

**saya tutup dulu author note ini..**

**terimakasih pada yang udah mau review dan fave fic ini..**

**.**

**.**

SPECIAL THANK'S TO**: Namikaze Resta, cutenaru, Lily Purple Lily, Kuromi No Sora, Nona Fergie, Nara Kazuki, Dicchan Takaminata-n, namikaze uchiha, Namikaze Resta, SenaYagami dan narutolelakiromantis**

**:)**

**jaa minna ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**omake**

.

.

.

Author's POV

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut yang dikuncir ponytail ke atas terduduk diantara dua gundukan tanah yang berada didepannya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Bekas-bekas air mata masih nampak tecetak jelas dikedua pipinya yang putih.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang lain datang. Duduk disebelahnya sambil meletakkan satu buket bunga dimasing-masing makam tersebut. Ia menutup matanya dan berdoa sejenak untuk kedua makam tersebut secara bergantian. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia membuka matanya. Di pandanginya dua makam tersebut secara bergantian. Kemudian ia elus salah satu dari batu nisan tersebut.

.

.

RIP

Namikaze Naruto

1010xx-2911xx

.

.

.

RIP

Namikaze Sakura

2803xx-2911xx

"Apa kabar Naru." lelaki tersebut memulai monolognya dengan sang batu nisan. Hening. Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang nisan tersebut dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Tapi didalam hatinya sesungguhnya ia masih merasa sedih karena telah didahului sahabat seperjuangannya semenjak kecil itu. "Semoga kau tenang disana." ia tak dapat berkata- apa-apa lagi.

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru pada istrinya dengan cemas.

"Aku sudah ikhlas Shika.." jawab Ino pelan. Jawaban Ino membuatnya terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada keadaan lima tahun yang lalu beberapa hari sebelum Sakura datang kembali ke Jepang.

**Flashback**

Ino berjalan masuk ke kamar Naruto-sepupunya. Sambil menggerutu, ia membersihkan kamar yang selalu berantakan setiap harinya itu. Semenjak Sakura menghilang, Naruto tak pernah mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar Baka," umpat Ino sambil memunguti baju-baju Naruto yang berserakan disekitar ranjang Naruto.

Sreekk

Terdengar suara benda jatuh saat Ino melewati nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Mungkin ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat melewatinya tadi. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah jatuhnya benda tersebut. Sebuah amplop coklat. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat tulisan besar-besar yang tecetak disana. Konoha Hospital's Laboratorium. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa ini?" Ia meletakkan tumpukan pakaian kotor yang ada ditangannya pada kasur Naruto lalu memungut amplop besar tersebut. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk mengetahui isi amplop tersebut. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi ia penasaran juga bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki amplop dari laboratorium rumah sakit ternama di Konoha itu.

Perlahan ia buka amplop tersebut. Kebetulan segelnya sudah terbuka juga. Sebuah kertas putih yang telah ditindas oleh tinta-tinta berwarna hitam ia temukan disana.

Deg..

Ino terbelalak. Hatinya mencelos. Air mata Ino perlahan turun deras membasahi pipinya.

"Namikaze Naruto… Positif mengidap…. K-kanker Hati…."

**(End)**

**Sweet Regards**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Surabaya, 19 November 2012**


End file.
